Muerte y recuerdos de una vida
by Roxanne Lyra Malfoy
Summary: Bellatrix muere por un Avada Kedavra lanzado por Molly Weasley en la Batalla de Hogwarts. Allí, recuerda todos los momentos que ella considera importantes de su vida. Salen su marido, y sus hermanas.


**Disclaimer: los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.**

_Este oneshot participa en el reto temático de Octubre en el foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

* * *

Ella se había buscado eso. Y lo sabía. Pero no podía evitar pensar que de alguna forma haberlo evitado, claro. Nada más recordaba que estaba peleando con Molly Weasley y de repente había caído hacia un velo oscuro sin fondo. Muriéndose.

* * *

_Una Bellatrix de 9 años, Andrómeda de 7 y una torpe Narcisa de 5, corrían velozmente por la mansión Black._

_Bellatrix y Andrómeda corrían mucho para su edad, pero la menor, Narcisa, de repente se cayó por las escaleras y al final lloró estruendosamente. Sus hermanas mayores no se dieron cuenta porque estaban gritando:_

_-A QUE NO ME PILLAS!_

_-CLARO QUE SÍ, LO VOY A HACER AHORA MISMO BELLS!_

_-TE HE DICHO MUCHAS VECES QUE NO ME DIGAS ASÍ, SINO TRIXIE!_

_Andrómeda rió y dijo: _

_-MUY BIEN, PERO DIME ANNIE, NO DRÓMEDA O MEDA, PARECE QUE ME DIGAS MEDALLA O DROMEDARIO!_

_-OK, LO TOMO EN CUENTA ANNIE!_

_-GRACIAS TRIXIE!_

_Después de hablar gritando se fueron al cuarto de Andrómeda para jugar. Narcisa estaba siendo atendida por su madre que decía:_

_-Bellatrix y Andrómeda, tan idiotas como para dejar a su hermana menor sola. Una dama nunca deja a una persona en apuros, aunque esa persona sea malvada._

_-Madre bajemos a esperar a padre, mis hermanas seguro que bajarán en un rato para saludarle, lleguemos antes!- dijo la pequeña Cissy._

_Las dos hicieron silencio y bajaron al salón, para recibir a Cygnus que en breves momentos llegaría de su trabajo._

* * *

_Un nervioso Rodolphus Lestrange no paraba de andar nervioso por la escalerilla del altar de la iglesia donde se iba a casar. A su derecha, estaban los Black, y a su izquierda, su familia. Sus padres, Charles y Makenna, y sus hermanos, Rabastan George y Issaïla Allegra._

_-Rodolphus, estáte tranquilo, hombre, que mi Bella no se va a escapar!- dijo Cygnus, pero con deseos de que fuese así, que se escapase._

_Pero le interrumpió la marcha nupcial, y Cygnus se calló por los pelos al ver entrar a una Bellatrix Black vestida de blanco. Llevaba un vestido blanco de organza con escote, y el pelo elegantemente recogido en un moño alto, pero con unos rebeldes rizos negros cayendo por su cara. Los accesorios eran: una tiara de diamantes, y un velo de tul. Minutos más tarde:_

_-Bellatrix Elladora Black Rosier, aceptas como tu legítimo esposo a Rodolphus Charles Lestrange?- preguntó el párroco._

_-Sí, quiero- ante esas palabras, Cygnus sentía que no debía dejar que su hija se casase, cogerla entre sus brazos desde cuando ella era una niña y escapar de esa boda que ataba a su princesa con otro hombre._

_-Y tú, Rodolphus Stan Lestrange, aceptas como tu legítima esposa a Bellatrix Elladora Black Rosier?- preguntó el párroco nuevamente. _

_-Sí, quiero._

_-Entonces, ya os podéis besar._

_Los novios se dieron un discreto y romántico beso en frente de todos los invitados. Los primeros en aplaudir fueron la familia de la novia, Cygnus, Druella, Andrómeda y Narcisa Black. Los siguientes fueron los familiares del novio, sus padres, Charles y Makenna, y sus hermanos, Rabastan George y Annabelle Aroa._

_Cygnus fue a un lugar apartado junto con Charles. Ellos dos se miraron hasta un cierto tiempo. Cygnus era rubio, de ojos azules, Narcisa había sacado todo de él. Charles era de pelo castaño y de ojos verde jade, Annabelle los había heredado de él. Más tarde se les unieron Druella y Makenna. Druella era de pelo negro rizado, Bellatrix había sacado todo de ella. Y Andrómeda era la viva imagen de Isla Black cuando era adolescente, antes de que Isla fuera borrada del tapiz familiar de los Black por fugarse con el muggle Bob Hitchens por amor. Cygnus adoraba a Isla, aún cuando no la había conocido. Él la creía ser capaz de tener valor inmenso para abandonar a su familia por amor. _

_Era el tiempo del banquete, y Cygnus, acompañado de su esposa y los dos Lestrange mayores, y Cygnus pensó, que nada sería igual con su hija mayor casada y sus hijas menores aún por casar con Rabastan Lestrange y Lucius Malfoy, si ellas accedían._

* * *

_Bellatrix, Andrómeda y Druella Black estaban peleando. _

_-ANDRÓMEDA HYDRA BLACK ROSIER TÚ NO TE VAS DE ESTA CASA PARA FUGARTE CON EL MUGGLE TED TONKS! NO HAGAS LO QUE HIZO TU TÍA ABUELA ISLA BLACK!- dijo Druella totalmente enfurecida._

_Bellatrix dio un enérgico asentimiento para secundar las palabras de su madre._

_Pero ambas no se esperaban la reacción de la segunda Black._

_-MAMÁ, TÚ NO PUEDES OBLIGARME A CONTINUAR VIVIENDO AQUÍ! SOY MAYOR DE EDAD, Y NO ME VAS A CASAR A LA FUERZA CON RABASTAN LESTRANGE COMO LO HICISTE CON TU HIJA MAYOR! LA TÍA ISLA HIZO MUY BIEN EN IRSE!_

_Druella se aferró con todas sus fuerzas al antebrazo de Andrómeda, pero ésta se soltó fuertemente y hizo aparecer con una floritura de su varita sus 2 maletas, impecablemente ambas pintadas de blanco con las iniciales de Andrómeda, A. H. B. D._

_Rápidamente Androméda cogió sus dos maletas con sus dos manos, caminó apresuradamente, abrió la puerta de madera oscura elegantemente labrada con runas germánicas y gritó antes de desaparecer en medio de un día radiantemente soleado:_

_-SI QUERÉIS BUSCARME, BUSCAD POR ANDRÓMEDA TONKS!- dijo lo último con una gran carcajada la joven de 23 años._

_-Madre, borra a esa traidora del tapiz, no es digna del ancestral y noble apellido Black- dijo Bellatrix con una mueca de asco y repulsión._

_Pero por dentro, ella no tenía esa mueca. Androméda siempre las separaba a sus dos hermanas menor y mayor para no causar ningún daño. Y Narcisa y Bellatrix le agradecerían siempre eso. Aunque no fuese una Black, sino una Tonks._

* * *

Y así, murió peleando y intentando ganar la batalla por su bando, Bellatrix Elladora Black Rosier Lestrange, junto con su sobrina Nymphadora y Remus Lupin, Fred, Lavender y muchos más.


End file.
